


Rahasia Besar Si Aa

by alxsglo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Jisung's POV, M/M, anti-klimaks, bits of basa sunda, hyuck as anak gedongan, mark as anak durhaka, mentioned past chenji, sundanese au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: Jisung yakin bahwa ada hal lain yang disembunyikan oleh Aa Mark darinya; yang pastinya bukan cuma tentang si Aa yang sudahgituansama pacarnya.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Rahasia Besar Si Aa

**Author's Note:**

> Arti dari bits basa sunda-nya bisa diliat dengan klik angka di sampingnya. Ada navigasi buat balik ke teks yang sebelumnya lagi dibaca kalo udah liat artinya di end notes, jadi gak usah capek-capek scroll~

Kecurigaan pertama Jisung dimulai pada adegan ini, di mana Jisung tiba-tiba kedatangan sang kakak lengkap dengan dua gelas kopi janji jiwa. Tumben baik. Mark bertele-tele banget ketika mengobrol karena Jisung yakin kalau kedatangan sang kakak ini pasti ada _sesuatu_.

“Heh, denger aa[1], gak?”

“Hah?”

Mark menghela napas, menahan amarahnya yang membuat Jisung makin bingung karena sang kakak tidak pernah tanggung untuk meluapkan emosinya pada adiknya. Mark bisa amat cerewet pada hal-hal sepele yang membuatnya kesal.

“Nanti kalo bunda nanyain mobil ke mana, bilang kamu yang pake, ya.”

“Hm, oke.” Biasanya Jisung tidak akan _kepo_ sang kakak pergi ke mana dan dengan siapa, karena memang bukan urusannya juga mengetahui kakaknya yang sudah mulai dewasa pergi ke mana dan dengan siapa, tapi Jisung mulai ingin tahu semenjak sang kakak ketahuan berbohong berkali-kali.

“Aa, mau ke mana emang?”

“Uhm,” Mark menggaruk pelipisnya, “mau ke beli keperluan di kosan.”

“Terus ngapain bohong ke bunda segala?”

“Abisnya mau main soalnya.”

“Ohh,” Jisung mengangguk santai, ia kini sudah tidak tertarik mengerjakan PR-nya. Ah, kapan juga ia tertarik pada hal-hal terkait sekolahnya. “Sama téh[2] Mina?”

Sesungguhnya pertanyaan Jisung tersebut keluar sebagai refleks basa-basi, ia tidak memiliki maksud tersembunyi apa pun, namun melihat Mark yang tiba-tiba saja panik, membuat Jisung jadi makin merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui tapi ingin diketahui.

“Aduh, anjir.” Seumur-umur, Jisung tidak pernah mendengar kakaknya mengatakan kata ‘anjir’. Mark menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai, ia nampak sedikit gelagapan saat mengambilnya kembali. “Eh, mau hujan dong … _please_ , jangan hujan.”

Mark menoleh ke jendela ketika terdengar gemuruh guntur, langitnya mulai gelap, dan pertanyaan mengenai dengan siapa Mark akan pergi pun tidak pernah terjawab.

***

Kecurigaan kedua ada saat kumpul keluarga, hari ini merupakan hari ibu. Mark tentu saja menyempatkan pulang ke rumah meski ini merupakan periode ujian akhir semester.

“Kamu ke sini sama siapa?”

“ _Huh_? Uhm,” Mark memang sedang nyemil, tapi perkiraan Jisung sih, dia mengunyah makanannya ini sambil berpikir, “sama temen.”

Nada bicara itu lagi! Nada bicara ketika Mark sedang berpikir untuk mengarang cerita. Jisung yang duduk tepat di samping sang kakak pun langsung menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

“Mina?” Tanya ibunya lagi.

“Bundaaa, ih, temen aku bukan cuma Mina.”

Sang bunda yang kebetulan mau ke dapur dan berjalan melewati Mark, menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit pipi putranya. “Ya, yang kamu pernah bawa ke rumah cuma Mina.”

“Enggak, temen kampus kok.”

“Siapa?"

“Uhh, ya, ada pokoknya temen kampus." Lalu Mark tiba-tiba meraih _remote_ untuk menyalakan televisi yang sudah lama tidak dinyalakan. Televisi dinyalakan hanya ketika sang bunda sedang ada waktu luang untuk menonton gosip selebriti, atau ketika Jisung ingin main _game_ dengan layar besar.

“Ohh, kirain pacar." Celetuk sang bunda sebagai candaan ringan dan berlalu untuk melanjutkan masak sayur asemnya. Namun reaksi Mark pada candaan itu begitu janggal, rona wajahnya begitu … aneh, membuat Jisung gatal untuk memojokkan sang kakak lebih lanjut.

Sedari tadi, Jisung ingin berkomentar begini. “Bun, liat si aa, masa jaketnya bisa baru lagi?"

Ohhh, _hohoho._ Sepertinya komentar Jisung tepat pada sasaran. Karena selanjutnya Mark terdengar begitu terpancing, “Apa sih? Emang gak boleh?"

“Haaa, mana jaket mahal lagi.” Ketika Jisung menarik-narik kain jaketnya, terhirup aroma asing parfum yang menyelimuti bau rokok. Aromanya begitu tipis hingga Jisung harus diam-diam menarik napas dalam untuk menghirupnya lagi.

“Diem, ah, jauh-jauh," Mark merengek, “kamu dibeliin jam tangan mahal sama si Chenle aja, aa mah gak protes."

 _Lah? Ya, itu kan dibeliin pacar, apa urusannya?_ Inginnya Jisung menjawab begitu, tapi ia malah bungkam karena respon sang kakak membuatnya berpikir, kenapa topik pembicaraannya malah melenceng ke barang yang dibelikan pacar?

“Eh, _sorry_." Gumam Mark, menyalahartikan gemingnya Jisung sebagai rasa sedih karena teringatkan kembali pada mantan pacar.

Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah sih, karena pada malam yang sama, Jisung mengurung dirinya sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Raisa - Mantan Terindah', sambil merenung dan terpikirkan kalau mungkin …, mungkin saja kejanggalan sikap Mark akhir-akhir ini ada hubungannya dengan kata “pacar".

“O _h my god,_ si aa punya pacar baru." Yang seharusnya tidak mengejutkan karena tidak ada yang aneh dengan Mark memiliki kekasih. Jadi Jisung yakin bahwa ada hal lain yang tidak diketahuinya.

***

Suatu hari di bulan Juli, Jisung mendapatkan pesan dari sang kakak yang berbunyi, “Nanti ada temen aa mau ngambil _hard disk_.” Kemudian Jisung sungguhan dihadapkan pada seorang lelaki, mungkin sebaya dengan aa-nya.

Lelaki itu keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah impian tiap anak muda dan menghampiri Jisung yang sedang mencuci motornya di halaman. “Permisi, ini rumahnya Mark, ya?”

Jisung melongo dulu, membiarkan air dari slang dalam genggamannya itu terbuang percuma—menambah karma buruk untuknya di masa depan.

“Iya, ada apa, ya?” Akhirnya Jisung mematikan aliran airnya setelah sadar airnya bisa menciprati lelaki dengan pakaian yang meneriakkan seorang _Hypebeast_ di hadapannya—begitu berbanding terbalik dengan Jisung yang kini sedang mengenakan singlet lusuh dan celana basket dari sekolah yang sudah merangkap jadi pakaian tidurnya.

Jisung sadar bagaimana keluarganya termasuk sebagai golongan orang-orang dengan privilese, tapi ia pikir lelaki di hadapannya ini merupakan seseorang dengan privilese dalam huruf kapital; bagaimana ia bersikap begitu kasual mengenakan pakaian yang mungkin seharga motor Jisung.

Ada celah garis dan _piercing_ di alis kanan lelaki itu, yang membuat Jisung begitu iri, karena ia ingin berpenampilan seperti aa di hadapannya ini namun hanya bisa bermimpi.

“Mau ngambil _hard disk_ Mark, katanya udah bilang juga. Jisung, kan ya?”

Jisung mengangguk. Ia hendak mempersingkat pertemuan ini dengan, “Masuk dulu atuh, _kang_ [3].” Lalu mungkin membiarkan lelaki itu menunggu di dalam rumah ketika Jisung mengambil hard disk-nya, dan lanjut cuci motor.

Namun adegan ini harus diperpanjang dengan sang bunda yang baru pulang dari pasar. Beliau membawa satu kantung besar penuh dengan barang belanjaan.

(Oh, _yes_! Jisung melihat ada kotak keju _mozzarella_ , ia ingin membuat _mozzarella sticks_ dari resep yang _viral_ di twitter, karena ... ya, _gabut_ juga kalau liburan.)

“Temen, dek? Kenapa gak disuruh masuk?” Wanita itu ikut berdiri di sana, meski tatapannya menyelidik lelaki asing tersebut, ia tetap tersenyum.

“Siang, tante,” lelaki itu tersenyum, ia kemudian salam sama si ibu dengan salam yang _salim_ , mode super sopan. “Saya Donghyuck.”

“Oh, dek Donghyuck temennya Jisung, ya?” Tanya sang ibu, melirik Jisung yang hanya menyaksikan adegan ini dalam sunyi.

“Oh, bukan,” lalu tersenyum lebar, tidak lama, karena sepertinya Donghyuck ini menyadari sesuatu yang membuat senyumnya agak kaku, ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang akan berkata apa selanjutnya. Namun Jisung lupa kalau suatu hari, bisa saja ada lelaki yang akan mengatakan, “saya pacarnya Mark, tante.”

***

Seumur-umur, Jisung tidak pernah melihat aa-nya berpacaran dengan seseorang seperti Donghyuck. Ia bahkan ingat kalau sang kakak pernah berkomentar tentang orang-orang dengan gaya seperti Donghyuck; _geli banget, ih. Pasti sok ganteng banget orang yang kayak gitu tuh._

Omongan aa Mark ketika ABG memang begitu pedas, makanya Jisung paling takut pada sang aa ketika aa-nya sedang dalam masa puber.

Namun kini Mark sudah tidak sebegitu menakutkan, tertulis dalam cv Jisung bahwa ia memiliki pengalaman dalam mengatasi seorang Mark lee selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan Jisung memiliki teori kalau Mark kini sesungguhnya sedikit segan pada Jisung yang mulai lebih cerdas dalam berargumen.

⠀⠀⠀

_To: aa simpati_

_Dipoyok, dilebok wkwkwk_ [4]

⠀⠀⠀

_From: aa simpati_

_Naon_ [5]

**Read.**

_From: aa simpati_

_Kemarin pas temen aa ke rumah, ada si bunda?_

⠀⠀⠀

_To: aa simpati_

_Lah knp ga nanya lgsg ke orgny_

⠀⠀⠀

_From: aa simpati_

_Jawab ih,_

_Ada si bunda gak kemarin????_

⠀⠀⠀

_To: aa simpati_

_Ada_

⠀⠀⠀

_From: aa simpati_

_Trus dia ngomong apa aja?_

_Si bunda ngomong apa aja?_

⠀⠀⠀

_To: aa simpati_

_Knp ga nanya orgny aja coba wkwkwk_

_Aa sm yg kemarin kyk yg pacaran trs lg berantem_

⠀⠀⠀

_From: aa simpati_

_Apa sih?? Kobe pisan [6]_

⠀⠀⠀

_To: aa simpati_

_“Saya donghyuk pacarnya Mark, tante” edun_

⠀⠀⠀

**_3 missed calls from aa simpati_ **

***

Hal yang mengejutkannya adalah, setelah insiden tersebut, Mark suatu hari pulang ke rumah membawa Donghyuck. Kali ini pacar si aa mengenakan kemeja dan celana kain, lelaki itu bahkan mengenakan kacamata untuk melengkapi penampilannya.

Meski Donghyuck kini tampil dengan gaya begitu berbeda dari kemarin, _somehow_ Donghyuck nampak oke-oke saja, semacam ada aura yang membuatnya kelihatan keren dalam apa pun yang dikenakannya.

“... kamu lebih pemales, liat nih sekarang ada cimol di pipi kamu _,_ ” lalu nampak Donghyuck mencubit gemas pipi si aa.

“Ada cimol di pipi tapi kamu sayang.”

Donghyuck hanya terkekeh pada komentar Mark dan mengecup basah kening kekasihnya itu. Mereka kini nampak begitu nyaman di sofa, dengan Mark yang keenakan berada dalam dekapan Donghyuck.

Jisung yang tadinya mau ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum pun menunda sejenak niatnya setelah _tidak sengaja_ menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut. Merasa canggung melihat sisi aa-nya yang begini.

“Ehem,” Jisung melangkah santai ke ruang tamu, “aa mau dibuatin _mozzarella sticks_ , gak?” Tanyanya sambil memainkan ponsel, sok-sokan tidak memperhatikan Mark yang langsung melepaskan dirinya dari sang pacar—sedikit gelagapan, sedangkan Donghyuck nampak kalem saja.

Kebetulan saat itu juga, kedengaran pagar rumah dibuka, ada bising mesin mobil yang Jisung hafal milik si bunda.

Ketika Jisung berada di dapur, pikirannya malah fokus pada bagaimana Mark gelagapan tertangkap basah bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Karena memangnya apa yang salah dari Mark melakukan hal-hal romantis dengan pacarnya?

Meski Jisung tidak terbiasa dengan sisi Mark yang begitu, bukan berarti pemandangan tersebut mengejutkan untuknya atau merupakan sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan. Si bunda juga pasti tahu bagaimana gaya pacaran anak-anaknya.

_Hmm ...._

***

Kemudian Jisung menemukan hal baru lainnya mengenai si aa ketika lelaki itu pulang ke rumah dan mengobrak-abrik isi lemari.

“Heboh banget kayak mau pindahan.”

Biasanya si aa akan membalas celetukan Jisung, mungkin membalasnya dengan _yang heboh tuh kamu_. Tapi sang aa nampak kalem-kalem saja, bahkan seperti tidak mendengar komentar Jisung.

“Kamu kemanain _jeans_ aa yang item?”

“Yang mana?”

“Yang item, _ripped jeans_.”

 _Wow_ , yang dimaksud adalah celana denim semasa Mark sma yang mungkin sudah kekecilan untuknya. Jisung pernah meminjamnya dan memakainya beberapa kali sebelum kemudian tinggi Jisung bertambah 10cm dalam setahun.

“Emangnya masih cukup, a?”

“Gak tau, ah, gak ketemu, _yang_.” Awalnya, Jisung pikir jawaban Mark tersebut diperuntukkan padanya, namun sungguh mustahil Mark memanggilnya dengan sebutan ‘sayang’, serta setelahnya terdengar suara _lo-fi_ berasal dari ponsel Mark.

“ _Pake aja yang ada dulu._ ” Si aa Donghyuck.

“Gak, gak, kamu gak ngerti. Celana itu tuh bikin kaki aku keliatan bagus.”

Kaki keliatan bagus = pantatnya jadi keliatan makin besar. Ya, kakaknya memang memiliki kebanggaan mengenai pantatnya yang besar, Mark juga tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kebangaannya ini. Dan kedengarannya Donghyuck pun paham maksud Mark.

“Y _a, udah, nanti kita beli lagi aja yang mirip, coba sini kamu pulang dulu.”_

 _Pulang dulu_ , padahal ini kan rumah Mark. Pulang ke mana maksudnya?

Ucapan tersebut sukses menarik perhatian Jisung sepenuhnya, ia kini mulai memperhatikan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak diperhatikan pada kakaknya.

Seperti bagaimana pakaian-pakaian sang kakak yang asing bagi Jisung, atau bagaimana suara Mark sedikit lebih melengking ketika berbicara pada Donghyuck, atau bagaimana kini Jisung sadar bahwa terdapat memar yang memudar di leher Mark.

Jisung tidak harus berpikir lama untuk mengetahui bahwa leher Mark dihiasi cupang, ia juga yakin bahwa gaya pacaran Mark akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

 _Ahhh_ , Jisung masih ingat masa-masa di mana Mark akan menceramahinya mengenai pacaran yang seharusnya; _kamu udah sma, udah tau kan mana yang bagus buat kamu? Gak usah macem-macem, gak usah mikir lebih dari pegangan tangan sama pelukan._

Padahal Jisung pikir sah-sah saja bila gaya pacaran seseorang seperti itu bila sudah saatnya. Eh, lagi pula, tidak ada orang yang tiba-tiba seksual. Pasti mereka mencari ini-itu dulu dan mengeksplorasi. Beberapa orang di sekolahnya juga sudah ada yang berpacaran sejauh Mark, dan Jisung tidak peduli.

“Aa udah gituan sama a Donghyuck, ya?” Jisung tidak bermaksud bertanya begitu, tapi setan di hatinya berbisik untuk _kepo_ pada urusan pribadi si aa.

“Hah? Apaan sih, bocah.”

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, respon Mark tersebut akan membisukan Jisung karena ia paling tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Dan karena memang pada saat itu ia merupakan seorang bocah, ia akan tersinggung dipanggil begitu, sehingga fokusnya akan teralihkan dan tidak jadi memojokkan si aa.

Tapi tidak kali ini. Jisung sudah memiliki ktp, sim a dan c, ia sudah bisa coblos untuk pemilu nanti, ia _berbeda_.

“Ya, kalem aja kalo emang udah gituan.” Kata Jisung santai.

“Sumpah _kobe_ banget, ih, Park Jisung.” Kemudian Mark refleks menggaruk lehernya di area dekat cupangnya. Nada bicaranya memang kedengaran santai, tapi bahasa tubuh tidak bisa membohongi.

“Dulu juga aa Jaemin santai aja nyerita ke dedek.”

“Nyerita apaan?”

“Doi sama aa Jeno udah gituan.”

“Jeno téh[7] yg mana?”

“Yang anak _cheers_ , aa mah gak akan hafal sama anak hits Ciseoul 1, kan aa mah sibuk sama ... apa itu téh? Weijen—weijen—eh, apa namanya,” ah, tentu saja Jisung tidak akan melupakan fase Mark Lee sebagai _fanboy_ berat _boyband_ c-pop ‘WayV’. Ketika remaja, kehidupan Mark dipengaruhi berat oleh kultur _fandom_ yang membuatnya tidak begitu awas dengan hal di sekitarnya.

Dulu Jisung sering mengolok Mark mengenai obsesi berlebihannya pada pria-pria Cina tampan, namun olokannya langsung berhenti ketika karma datang ke kehidupannya dalam wujud zhong Chenle sebagai cinta pertamanya.

“Apa hubungannya coba WayV sama aa yang gak tau si Jeno? Gak penting banget.” _Widih_ , langsung _defensive_. Sepertinya si aa masih nge- _fans_ sama WayV. “Lagian nih ya, kamu bayangin, aa nanya-nanya kamu soal kamu udah ngapain aja sama si Chenle, gimana rasanya?”

Jisung langsung dibuat bungkam.

Oh, tidak. Bukan karena pertanyaan Mark mengenai hatinya atau kalah argumen, tapi karena sadar bahwa Mark sedari tadi tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya, si aa juga tidak mengelak.

Malamnya Jisung merenung, dalam perjalanan ke warung untuk membeli sabun cuci, ia memikirkan kenapa Mark begitu tertutup soal hal ini, apa lagi mengetahui karakter aa-nya, Mark tidak akan bersikap begini.

Namun Jisung berdecak kesal ketika menyadari bahwa ia jadi lupa apa yang hendak dibelinya; _Rinso atau Attack, ya ...?_

Langkahnya terhentikan ketika ponselnya bergetar, ia sempat berharap bahwa itu merupakan pesan _whatsapp_ dari ibunya, mungkin semacam mengatakan: _dd sabunnya attack yg ungu y ......._ Namun yang didapatkan malah sebuah notifikasi yang membuat tubuhnya langsung panas-dingin dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

 **_Instagram:_ ** _zhongchenle and 2 others liked your post – now._

Dan ketika Jisung pergi ke _tab_ notifikasinya, tidak terdapat _username_ Chenle di sana. Ia _refresh_ dan _refresh_ lagi halamannya. Masih tidak ada.

Apa dia tadi hanya berkhayal? Hah. Jisung bisa gila. Mungkin ini semua karma buruk karena sudah berniat untuk ikut campur urusan aa-nya, liburan yang _gabut_ ini juga membuatnya gila.

***

“Bun, kayaknya si aa udah gituan ya sama pacar barunya.”

“Hmm.”

Jisung melirik sang bunda yang sedang menyetir, ia nampak tenang, bahkan seperti tidak acuh pada apa yang Jisung katakan. “Bunda denger dedek tadi ngomong apa?”

“Iya, denger.” Masih fokus pada jalanan.

 _Of course_ , si bunda sih memang bakalan biasa aja, tapi Jisung ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan bundanya karena ada yang janggal dengan sikap si aa.

Si bunda kayaknya menyalahartikan geming Jisung sebagai hal yang lain sehingga beliau malah menanyakan, “Kenapa? Kamu juga udah, ya?”

“Hah? Enggak.”

“Tapi kamu pake kondom, kan?”

“Enggak, bunnn!”

“Terus? Kenapa kamu nanya kayak gitu?”

“Si aa kayaknya nyembunyiin sesuatu.”

“Kayak rahasia?” Bunda mengernyit, ia menoleh pada Jisung sekilas. Cuma sekilas ya, bunda kan pengendara mobil bertanggung jawab.

Jisung mengangguk.

“Apa emangnya?”

“Ya, gak tahu, bun. Kan namanya juga rahasia.”

Si bunda tidak langsung menjawab, sepertinya sedang berpikir ingin menjawab apa namun lupa. Karena hingga sampai tujuan pun, bunda tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai hal ini.

Barulah ketika mereka ada di rumah, si bunda bilang, “Dek, mungkin si aa malu bahasnya, gak usah diusik, biarin aja orang lagi jatuh cinta. Kalau lagi jatuh cinta dalam tuh gitu, dek.”

 _What the ..._ oke, kayaknya si bunda kesurupan. Bundanya ini memang orang yang asik dan bijak, tapi Jisung sepertinya tidak akan pernah membayangkan bundanya membawa embel-embel _jatuh cinta_ pada kata-kata bijaknya.

***

Pertanyaan ‘mengapa si bunda seperti itu’ suatu saat terjawab ketika Jisung sedang mencari piring keramik cantik (oleh-oleh dari mantannya) untuk _mozzarella sticks_ -nya. Mau diunggah di instagram karena yang kali ini tidak gagal.

Jisung malah menemukan sepucuk surat yang bertuliskan ‘ _Untuk Mama_ ’. Jisung langsung deg-degan, karena bundanya tidak pernah dipanggil ‘mama’.

Hah?! Apa-apaan nih? Maksudnya bundanya memiliki ... keturunan yang lain? Yang disembunyikan? Kenapa bunda tega?!

Jisung membuka suratnya dan kalimat pertamanya membuatnya langsung menghela napas lega:

_Dari Donghyuck kepada mama._

_Selamat ulang tahun, mama! Ini hadiah awal dari Donghyuck. Nanti kalau sudah hari-h ultahnya, mama kasih tau Donghyuck hadiah ulang tahunnya mau apa. Maaf cuma bisa ngasih segini dulu, ma._

_Donghyuck mau bilang makasih udah melahirkan Jisung dan Mark, dan menjadi ibu yang baik buat mereka. Makasih juga udah ngizinin Donghyuck cinta sama Mark, dan makasih udah menerima Donghyuck dengan baik._

_Selamat ulang tahun, bahagia selalu ya, ma!_

_Donghyuck sayang mama._

Reaksi yang pertama kali Jisung keluarkan adalah ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, tawanya menggema, cuma menggema di dapur karena rumahnya tidak besar-besar amat. Ia tertawa puas hingga hampir menangis.

Sebenarnya mungkin tidak ada yang lucu, tapi sungguh di luar ekspektasi Jisung bahwa Donghyuck merupakan tipe orang yang penuh kasih sayang.

Untuk Jisung sih, hal seperti ini begitu menggelikan, karena keluarganya tidak terbiasa mengekspresikan kasih sayang secara gamblang seperti Donghyuck.

Apa lagi bila mengingat bagaimana impresi pertama yang diberikan Donghyuck pada Jisung; gaya berpakaian dan kendaraan yang digunakan membuat Jisung membayangkan stereotipe anak-anak dari keluarga kaya yang manja nan pembangkang dan kurang kasih sayang.

Kemudian Jisung menemukan satu kotak besar berisi sembako yang ternyata merupakan hadiah yang dimaksud Donghyuck untuk sang bunda—atau ‘mama’. _Buset_.

Baiklah, kalau begitu Jisung akan berhenti untuk _kepo_ soal kehidupan asmara aa-nya. Ia tidak harus khawatir bahwa aa-nya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar bila si aa berada di tangan pria yang baik.

Jisung memutuskan untuk berhenti mengurusi urusan pribadi orang lain.

***

Namun tentu ada saja yang membuat Jisung menjadi diri _kepo_ -nya. Suatu hari, topik mengenai rahasia si aa terangkat lagi. Salahkan _kang_ Donghyuck yang ngajak _mabar_ ML di rumah ketika pria itu sedang berkunjung—sambil menunggu Mark memindahkan belanjaan ke kulkas dan memasakkan mereka ‘sesuatu’.

Sejak kapan aa-nya bisa masak? Jisung tidak tahu.

Mereka sudah selesai _mabar_ -nya dan kini hanya ngopi santai di ruang tamu. Sejujurnya Jisung terganggu dengan asap _vape_ dari Donghyuck, tapi ia tidak berani memberitahunya.

“Sejak kapan si aa bisa masak, _kang_?” Akhirnya Jisung yang memulai percakapan, karena dari tadi malah Donghyuck yang mengajaknya bicara.

“Dulu pas awal kenal, pas masih tinggal di kosan, dia pernah masakin ... apa ya," Donghyuck menggaruk dagunya, ada janggut tipis di sana. "Perkedel kentang sama tumis tahu kayaknya.”

Hah, edun. Jisung tidak tahu kalau _skill_ memasak si aa sudah naik _level_ dari mie instan dan _nuggets_ , sekarang sudah ke masakan rumah.

 _Eh_.

Eh, bentar-bentar! Ada bagian yang janggal dalam kalimat Donghyuck: _pas masih tinggal di kosan._

Hal tersebut membuat Jisung kebingungan, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap kelihatan santai dan merangkai pertanyaannya lebih cermat. Jisung ingat terdapat implikasi bahwa Mark dan Donghyuck menyebut tempat tinggal Mark—yang ternyata bukan di kosan ini—dengan sebutan ‘rumah’. Mungkin kosannya pindah? Mungkin ke tempat yang dekat dengan rumah Donghyuck? Entahlah.

“Emang di rumah yang sekarang, si aa udah berapa lama?”

Donghyuck tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah menatap Jisung lama, dan sungguh, Jisung cukup merasa terintimidasi dipandangi begitu oleh Donghyuck. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, menghisap dalam-dalam _vape-_ nya dan menghembuskannya ke samping. Tatapan menilainya masih mengarah pada Jisung.

“Mark gak bilang ke kamu, ya?” Donghyuck kini bisik-bisik meski tahu tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar obrolan mereka.

“Hm?”

“Aku sama Mark udah ...”

“Udah gituan?”

Donghyuck terkekeh, ia tersenyum, gemas pada bagaimana Jisung menyebutnya ‘gituan’. “Ya, kalau seks sih, iya. Dulu sebenernya kita itu fwb.” _Wow, oke._ Mungkin Jisung tidak begitu mengenal karakter si aa sesungguhnya. “Terus, ya, gitulah mulai naksir-naksir, gak mau pisah dan saling cemburu kalau sama yang lain. Akhirnya kita pacaran dan tinggal bareng.” Tutur Donghyuck.

Hah?!

Oke a Donghyuck rada TMI _euy_ , tapi _oh my god_ , si aa kumpul kebo sama pacarnya.

Jujur kalau yang ini membuat Jisung kaget, tapi ia sempat bingung kenapa ia harus kaget, kemudian baru _ngeh_ dengan sesuatu.

“Hah? Berarti si aa udah gak tinggal di kosan dong?”

Donghyuck mengangguk. “Iya, di apartemen bareng-bareng. Di _the axton_ , yang deket _mall_ , tahu kan? Main dong ke sana, si aa belum pernah ngajak kamu ke sana emangnya?”

 _Eh, busettt_. _The Axton_? Apartemen?! Gak kebayang biayanya ... si aa udah kayak _Cinderella_ aja. Si bunda tahu gak, ya ...?

“Patungan gitu? Si aa nge- _cover_ berapa persen coba? Biayanya jauh banget dari kosan sebelumnya.”

Pada ucapan Jisung, senyum Donghyuck perlahan menghilang dari wajahnya. Ia bahkan mematikan _vape_ -nya, meletakkannya di meja, ekspresinya nampak serius.

E-eh, ada apa nih ...?

“Apartemennya itu bekas ayah, jadi udah lunas. Bukannya Mark cuma minta jajan bulanan, ya?”

Jisung melenguh terkejut. “Maksudnya? Ya, kalo uang kosan terus jalan dari si bunda dikasih, _kang_. Makanya aku kaget si aa ternyata tinggalnya di yang lebih bagus. Berarti _akang_ yang beliin _handphone_ juga buat si aa?”

Kini gantian Donghyuck yang terkejut, perlahan raut wajahnya berubah. Dia kelihatan marah.

_Oh._

_Oh my god._

_Anjrit, anjritttt. Gila, si aa durhaka banget dong!_ Pantesan dia bisa beliin Jisung ini-itu.

“ _Yaaang_ , ke sini coba.” Donghyuck akhirnya memanggil si aa. Donghyuck sepertinya agak gelisah karena kemudian ia berdiri, kakinya dihentak-hentakkan tidak sabar.

“Apa? Ini aku tanggung lagi ngegoreng.” Samar-samar suara Mark terdengar.

“Ke sini sebentar aja.”

“Kamu aja yang ke sini, _yang_ , siapa yang butuh?”

“Aku lagi serius, _Mark Lee_.”

Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Mark akhirnya menghampiri mereka berdua. Jisung tidak mau menatap Mark di wajah, ia sedikit merasa tidak enak pada si aa karena telah membongkar rahasianya tanpa kehadirannya. Tapi, ya, ini adalah hal benar yang harus dilakukan.

Pada akhirnya Donghyuck mengonfrontasi Mark mengenai kebohongannya soal uang kosan di hadapan Jisung juga. Nada bicara Donghyuck ketika marah sebenarnya cukup tenang, namun pilihan katanya membuat Jisung jadi super segan pada pria itu; _emang kamu kurang apa lagi? Kenapa gak bilang ke aku? Buat apa kamu bohong sama mama? Kamu pernah diajarin kayak gitu emangnya? Kamu butuh handphone kenapa gak bilang juga ke aku?_

Jisung sempat kebingungan; _mama siapa ini maksudnya_ , lalu ingat kalau Donghyuck memanggil si bunda dengan ‘mama’.

Mark tidak memberikan kekasihnya respon sama sekali. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, kelihatan takut banget sambil mengelupasi kulit ibu jarinya.

“Kamu mau jelasinnya ke mama gimana? Aku gak akan mau bantu kamu, udah gede harus tanggung jawab sendiri sama kesalahannya. Malu sama adik kamu.”

 _Wow,_ intens banget, _brooo_. Bahkan si aa sampai nangis, doi menyeka sesuatu di pipinya, hidungnya memerah.

“M-maafin aku, _yang_ ....” Bisik Mark pada Donghyuck di sela-sela isak tangis kecilnya.

“Bilangnya ke adek kamu sama mama.”

Entah apa yang memancing Mark untuk kemudian malah menangis makin hebat, ia tidak berusaha untuk menutupi isak tangisnya lagi, ia menangis makin tersedu-sedu.

Donghyuck yang tidak tega memojokkan pacarnya, ia segera menarik Mark ke ruangan lain, mereka ke tempat jemuran jadi Jisung hanya bisa mengintip sedikit-sedikit namun tidak bisa mendengar percakapannya.

Jisung hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Donghyuck berbicara sesuatu seraya menangkup pipi si aa, mencoba untuk menghadapkan wajah si aa padanya. Kemudian Donghyuck membisikkan sesuatu pada Mark, sebelum akhirnya ia mengecupi sisi kepala si aa sambil memeluknya erat.

 _Hah_ , dari sini Jisung jadi sadar bahwa ternyata banyak hal yang tidak diketahui olehnya mengenai si aa.

***

Sejak kejadian pembongkaran rahasia si aa, Jisung dan a Donghyuck makin dekat. Mereka makin banyak main bareng, bahkan Jisung sudah main ke apartemennya si aa dan pacarnya.

Kalau bunda ... _wah_ , pokoknya beliau marah besar. Jisung gak kebayang deh berapa juta yang sudah bunda keluarkan untuk Mark habiskan dengan foya-foya.

Mengenai kebohongan Mark, ia menjelaskan bahwa hal tersebut dilakukannya ketika ia mulai bergaul dengan lingkaran pertemanan Donghyuck, katanya; _aku gengsi temen-temen kamu royal semua_ , _gak mau malu-maluin kamu._

Yang dijawab Donghyuck oleh: _kamu gak pernah malu-maluin aku, tapi aku malu karena kamu udah bohongin keluarga kamu demi_ fit in _sama temen-temen aku, mereka emangnya pernah maksa kamu buat jajan mahal? Mereka anaknya santai kok._

Pokoknya masalah ini sungguh bodoh hingga si bunda harus menghukum si aa dengan tidak boleh tinggal di apartemen Donghyuck selama sebulan dan harus tinggal di rumah, tidak ada akses pada mobil, makannya hanya bekal dari rumah, dan tidak boleh main ke mana-mana.

Kecuali berbelanja keperluan rumah seperti sekarang ini sih boleh-boleh saja.

“Gak usah beli macem-macem, dek. Ini uangnya Donghyuck.” Celetuk Mark ketika Jisung memasukkan dua ember es krim coklat ke dalam troli belanjaan mereka.

“ _M-maafin aku, yang ... huhuhu,_ ”

“Park Jisung, ih!” Mark menepuk lengan Jisung keras. Si dedek mengolok menggunakan nada bicara yang sekiranya mirip dengan ketika Mark meminta maaf pada Donghyuck mengenai kebohongannya waktu itu. Jisung kemudian cekikikan puas. “Masa lalu, ya, masa lalu.”

Jisung hendak meresponnya dengan sesuatu yang cerdas yang akan membuat si aa _speechless_ , namun ia malah dibuat tak berkutik ketika pandangannya disambut oleh kehadiran figur dari masa lalunya.

Ada _Zhong Chenle_.

Lelaki itu sedang berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka, tatapannya ternyata sudah mengarah pada Jisung. Ia nampak sama-sama membeku di tempat. Tanpa sadar, dan tanpa tahu malu, kakinya sudah melangkah menuntunnya pada lelaki yang pernah berarti untuknya tersebut.

Atau mungkin masih berarti untuknya.

“Hey,” Chenle menyapanya, ia tersenyum lebar, membuat Jisung deg-degan parah. Jisung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku _hoodie_ -nya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Chenle kini terlihat sedikit berbeda. Rambutnya dicat hitam, ia mengenakan kaos gaya resmi yang membuatnya nampak makin dewasa dan tampan. _Ahh,_ mungkin Jisung ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang juga.

“Hey.” Jisung membalas senyumannya. “Kamu balik lagi ke Seoul?” Malu-malu ia bertanya.

“Iya, aku mau kuliah di sini. Kalau kamu?”

Setelah pergi ke kampung halamannya, ternyata Chenle memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di sini? Tepatnya di kota kediaman Jisung? Astaga.

“ _Huh_?”

“Kalau kamu rencana kuliahnya di mana?”

“Oh, uhm, gak tau ... gimana nanti.” Hal ini mengingatkan Jisung pada bagaimana Chenle selalu menjadi orang dengan pemikiran panjang. Semasa smp sudah antusias untuk mengejar cita-citanya, memiliki rencana yang rinci tentang bagaimana menggapainya, mengikuti kelas-kelas yang sekiranya menambah kemampuan dalam bidang profesi impiannyanya kelak. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang di sekitar Chenle, mereka semua sama-sama ambisiusnya.

Ketika Mark mengatakan bahwa ia merasa malu karena dikelilingi oleh orang-orang dari kelas sosial yang berbeda darinya, Jisung amat paham maksudnya. Hal ini juga yang sebenarnya menjadi alasan utama mengapa Jisung ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka, ia terlalu _insecure_ untuk menjadi pacar Chenle. Meski pada akhirnya, Chenle-lah yang meminta putus karena mereka tiba-tiba harus terpisah jauh. Ah, masa-masa patah hati Jisung itu masa yang memalukan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Namun apakah Alam Semesta memiliki rencana untuk tetap mempersatukan yang seharusnya bersama? Dengan menghadirkan kembali Chenle dalam hidup Jisung, apakah mereka berdua memang seharusnya ditakdirkan bersama—

“ _Babe_? Aku nyari-nyari kamu, kirain tadi masih di tempat minyak goreng.”

_Alam Semesta: hehehe, tapi bohong._

Tiba-tiba saja ada perempuan yang melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Chenle, ia kini menatap Jisung dan Chenle bergantian. Dan sebelum perempuan itu bisa bertanya mengenai Jisung, Chenle memotongnya dengan, “Ini kenalin, Jisung,” katanya, “ _temen_ aku dari smp.”

***

_Temen. Hah. Temen, ya?! Oke._

Jisung harus menerima kenyataannya bahwa kisah cintanya tidak akan berakhir seperti si aa dan Donghyuck, sehingga ia pun mengurung dirinya di kamar sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu _emo_.

Mark yang mengetahui hal ini malah berkata, “Dek, dengerin lagu ‘keshi – like i need you’, _inspiring_ banget _siah_ [8] buat yang gak bisa _move on_.”

Jisung membaca liriknya dulu dan berpikir bahwa sepertinya si aa mendengarkan lagu ini ketika ia masih fwb-an sama a Donghyuck namun sudah ada perasaan ingin lebih dari sekadar teman seks.

Tapi Jisung ujung-ujungnya mendengarkan lagunya diulang-ulang sambil bersedih dalam sunyi. _Damn,_ ia baru sadar bahwa ia sesungguhnya masih menyukai Chenle dan tidak ingin pisah darinya.

Tapi lelaki itu sudah jadi milik orang lain ..., beli minyak goreng aja bareng pacarnya ..., _astaga,_ kenapa rasanya semua orang kumpul kebo?!

Kesedihan dan cemburu mengisi malam Jisung, ia hendak memindahkan lagunya ke lagu ‘Ada Band – Manusia Bodoh’ ketika beberapa notifikasi hampir memberikannya serangan jantung.

**Instagram**

zhongchenle _liked your post – now._

zhongchenle _commented on your post_ : _mozzarella sticks_ nya keliatan enak, piringnya jg bagus.

[zhongchenle]: Jisung

[zhongchenle]: Apa kabar? _Sorry_ tadi ngomongnya ga banyak, temen aku yg tadi ulang tahun dan mau pergi, jadi aku buru2. _Sorry_.

[zhongchenle]: Dia orangnya heboh trs ngobrolnya suka panjang, jadi takut ketinggalan pesawat

[zhongchenle]: Eh sorry

[zhongchenle]: Aku ganggu ga? Mau ngmgin sesuatu

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Aa: panggilan kepada lelaki yang lebih tua/kakak/abang [kembali ke cerita]   
> 2 Tétéh: panggilan kepada perempuan yang lebih tua/kakak/mbak [kembali ke cerita]   
> 3 Akang: panggilan kepada lelaki yang lebih tua/kakak/abang [kembali ke cerita]   
> 4 Dihina tapi dimakan juga  [kembali ke cerita]   
> 5 Apa?  [kembali ke cerita]   
> 6A Kobe/Kokolot Begog: sebutan untuk anak-anak yang berlagak/berbicara seperti orang tua  [kembali ke cerita]   
> 6B Pisan: banget  [kembali ke cerita]   
> 7 Téh: partikel penegas/tuh  [kembali ke cerita]   
> 8 Siah: lho  [kembali ke cerita] 


End file.
